Awoken
by sCyanide
Summary: He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see or move. He was unable to speak. Voices kept calling him, speaking his name. Where was he? What had happened? - Everyday she blamed herself for his passing, kicking herself for her stupidity. Had it not been for their son, she would have lost herself ages ago. - A series of drabbles serving as a prologue to an upcoming story.
1. I Voices

**Hello there!**

**Since I've lately been trying out different writing styles and techniques, I decided it's time to dry drabbles out. So here I am. Writing 20 times shorter chapters than I'm used to. :'D**

**I don't usually like to read fics like this, but gotta admit it's fun to write ridiculously short chapters for a change.**

**Each chapter will contain about 100-300 words, give or take, and they'll serve as a prologue to a short story I'm going to write somewhere in the near future. And needless to say that the chapters are linked. They might seem a bit confusing first, but I promise everything will clear out in the end. x)  
**

**Pairing:** Shinichi & Ran, canon

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** I dunno. Hints of M rated scenes? Maybe violence. I'm not sure :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned DC, Shinichi would have revealed his identity to Ran about 50 books ago...

* * *

_**I Voices**_

Voices... Distant voices. They sound familiar. And yet he can't remember where he has heard them before. There's a woman. Always the same young woman whose velvety voice echoes through his mind. He remembers her talking a lot. But about what? He has no idea. Then there's a deep male voice he doesn't remember hearing before. It speaks with long words he doesn't recognize.

It's dark. He can't open his eyes for his eyelids refuse to move. His lips won't part, and his limbs feel like they had been made of lead. He feels tired. Confused. Heartbroken.

What's wrong with him?

Why does his heart ache so much?

Why can't he move?

What's going on...?

Darkness invades his mind once again, muting the soft voices and claiming him as its. He's falling, sinking into something soft. His consciousness is running away from him, leaving him on the mercy of the darkness.

Where is he?

And then... nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**I'll update when I feel like it or have nothing better to do ;P**


	2. II Beeping

**_II Beeping_**

* * *

The rhythmic noise wakes him up. But this time, it's no human voice. You could never hear that kind of noise coming from a human mouth. It echoes through his ears and there's no way to stop it from entering his mind.

_Beep..._

It keeps repeating itself every other second. That sharp, annoying _beeping._

He still has no idea where he is. The place smells like antiseptic. And orchids. _Orchid_. Why does the name sound so familiar, yet so painful? Why does it feel like his heart has shattered in million pieces? Why is it crying in agony? Why it hurts so much?

_Beep..._

His body still won't obey him; the weighs holding him down won't lessen their grasp. What's going on? What happened?

He can't remember...

_Beep..._

_Who is he?_

He tries to remember, but all he gets is emptiness, blackness, pain. It's like some unknown force is keeping his memories locked in the farthest corner of his mind. It really frustrates him, and for a moment he feels the muscles on his face twitching. Everything stops for a second. Was that control or just a lucky cramp?

He tries again.

_Beep..._

And fails. Disappointment.

There are no voices. Not the soft female voice nor the deep male voice. Even the rough voice belonging to an older lady is missing. There's only silence. And beeping.

Very irritating beeping.

_Beep..._

Somehow the rhythmic noise sounds fairly familiar. Important. Vital. Something in the annoying beeping makes him feel himself relaxed, relieved. Like everything is going to be fine. He was safe.

As the darkness claims him once again, he feels his lips curving in a small smile.

And this time it is no random cramp.

_Beep..._


	3. III Missed

_**III Missed**_

* * *

"Mommy, why is everyone so sad?" a young, dark haired boy asks and looks at his mother with wide deep blue eyes.

The young woman tries to smile at her small son sitting beside her on the wooden bench, but no avail. She can't stop tears pouring from her eyes as she gazes down at the young boy while trying to find the right words.

"They just miss your father", she answers trying hard not to start sobbing.

The big blue eyes looks down sadly. "I miss him too... Will he come home soon?"

The woman bits her lip and closes her own sky blue eyes for a moment, trying to keep the upcoming sobs inside. She feels the cramps leaving her stomach and starting to climb up. Her breaths come out as rapid puffs.

_In. Out._

She knows she should act strong for her son, but she's not sure if she can do that.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I-I hope so", she whispers and brings her hands to her tear stained face to cover her mouth. The cramps – _sobs_ finally reach her throat and there's no way she can keep them inside any longer.

Her mother sitting right next to her reaches for her and pulls her in a warm embrace. And she loses it. As _his_ family and friends take turns of sharing their memories of _him_, she just keeps sobbing on her mother's shoulder.

Somebody asks if she wants to speak. She refuses. She have seen this coming for years, but still... it's not any easier.

With _him_ finally declared dead, it was made official, even if they had no body. Shinichi Kudou is dead and would never return.


	4. IV Weak

_**IV Weak**_

* * *

The voices have returned. They're calling for him. Whispering his name.

_What is his name?_

He can't tell.

He feels a burst of anger. A hot, burning fire shoots through his veins. _Why can't he remember?_ He wants to clench his fists and hit something. Anything.

His fingers move. A little. Just enough for him to notice the small movement as his muscles fight to keep his heavy body parts moving. He realizes that the force keeping him restrained is lessening its hold. The weights are being lifted and he's starting to feel his own body again. It's almost alien feeling and he can't help wondering how long has it been... How long has he been paralyzed like that?

He tries to move more, but it's useless. His body screams at him and refuses to cooperate.

"_It's okay"_, he hears a distant voice soothing him. _"__You're still too weak. Get some rest..."_

Weak... The word echoes through his mind, irritating him. _Weak._ What does it mean anyway? Why does it disgust him so? He doesn't like the word at all, for it makes him feel so _useless_.

Suddenly he doesn't feel his limbs anymore and he knows his body is shutting down. The darkness covers his mind once again, and for the first time for years... he _dreams_.


	5. V Memories

**_V Memories_**

* * *

He remembers faces. Most of them are blurred, but some of them he can see ever so clearly. As if the people were standing right in front of him.

He sees a young, brown-haired girl with the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. He knows he loves her, but why does it hurt so much to look at her kind smile?

Pieces of his memories... Some of the pieces are missing, but he still has enough to start solving the puzzle.

The blur is fading and he remembers more and more. He doesn't know who these people are and why they feel so familiar and important. He knows he should remember them, but there's something holding him back.

And he does remember pain. Both physical and mental. He can almost feel it tearing him apart, starting with his heart. And honestly? It frightens him.

What is this pain?

Why won't it stop?

Why can't he remember?

* * *

**Somehow I've got a feeling I shouldn't be posting these at 1am... But I'm bored and don't want to go to sleep just yet. ;P  
**


	6. VI Picture

**_VI The Picture_**

* * *

She sits on the windowsill, holding an old picture in her hands. They both are smiling at the camera, not worrying about tomorrow. She remembers the day like it was only yesterday, though in reality it has been almost eight years since that fateful day. The day... that took everything from her.

A tear falls on the glass, but she does nothing to wipe it away.

She blames herself for being so stupid. It was her fault. Why didn't she do anything? Why did she had to be so stubborn? Why didn't she listen to him?

Her finger glides along the cold glass and stops at his face. He's smiling. For all eternity. The smile wouldn't never leave his face. Apart from the boy, the old picture was all that was left of him anymore.

And it is her fault.

Feeling the guilt grasp her heart with ice cold hands, she chokes a sob and places the picture back on her dresser. She knows that wallowing in self pity wouldn't help any way. He is dead because of her, and no amount of crying would ever bring him back.

* * *

**Ookay... I think that's enough for today ;D **

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving and following! ^^**


End file.
